This invention relates to a co-pending application Ser. No. 836,301 filed Sept. 26, 1977, and now Pat. No. 4,143,948, wherein individual images are selected from an array of illuminated graphic symbols, in response to voltages applied to acousto-optic laserbeam deflector means, which are thereupon directed along a common optical axis toward a predetermined display position at the surface of a record medium. The improvement herein includes the use of additional optical elements intermediate the illuminated array of graphic symbols and the light deflector means for the purpose of magnifying deflection angle requirements so as to permit the use of a more extensive array of illuminated graphic symbols.